


Honeymooning

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, James checks Thomas out while he's arguing, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: James has had a one-track mind since the night Thomas kissed him.





	Honeymooning

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came out because I can't get enough of imagining the details of Thomas and James's relationship back in London. We certainly don't get a lot of them in canon, so here's to making our own. And I mean Thomas loves to bang.
> 
> (Peter is a piece of shit scumbag but he's only spoken of fondly in this because obviously no one knows that yet and it hurt me to write it that way btw.)

James was tired.

Miranda had retired early on an account of an engagement the next morning. Peter and Thomas were arguing loudly, Thomas with as much vigor as James was used to. It wasn’t uninteresting, just the usual. Thomas lost himself in the passion of his point of view so quickly, raised his voice, stood, spoke with his hands when he got frustrated. He continued to get louder until he was shouting, as if convinced his point was more well heard the more volume he added. It may have been true.

Peter could be frustrating— he wasn’t as much of a realist as James but he was also more knowledgable in politics. He could shoot down Thomas’s ideas about how to go about their endeavor more solidly than James could. With more merit than James could, and it often left Thomas pacing angrily, steaming.But Peter was on his side, indefinitely. He was committed to this, and James knew Thomas appreciated that as much as, if not more than he did. Still, their back-and-fourths were getting old, and James was tired. He hoped their raised voices hadn’t bothered Miranda in her sleep, and part of him humored the thought of joining her.

But then there was also that other thing. The thing that made James think that if he endured his need for sleep and stayed awake until the end of this, there may be spoils. It was the way Thomas’s vest hugged his torso, the way his sleeves were partially rolled up and partially disheveled. The way his face was flushed and his knuckles reddened from gripping the back of the chair, while barking something about too large a show of force lessening the chance of cooperation. Peter held the opposite point of view— the bigger, the better. His challenging of the size of Thomas’s planned force was what sparked the argument.James’s eyes wandered as Thomas leaned over the back of that chair, down the puffs of his sleeves, up to his shoulders and down his back, eyes twitching when they fell upon the strained curve of Thomas’s ass against his maybe too-tight pants. He squinted, and his breath picked up as he let them linger there and—

“Do you have anything to add to this?” Thomas’s voice. “You’ll be part of the force in question, after all.”

James’s eyes bolted up to meet Thomas’s, and they were fixed on him knowingly. A tiny grin threatened to stretch at the corner of his lips but Thomas was clearly trying to look serious and accusing at the same time. James could only smile as he looked down, having been caught.

“I have to agree that the larger the force the more likely they are to see no good come of fighting.” James answered. He knew he’d get points with Thomas for comprehending to what they were saying while staring at his ass at the same time.

Thomas didn’t like his answer, though. “I’d rather it not be about frightening people into submission. If our force is so overwhelming and they accept it out of fear…” He sighed, not seeming to have more words.Silence fell between them, during which Peter’s eyes shifted between them. Their earlier exchange didn’t seem lost on him. “We can continue this tomorrow night.” He suggested. Thomas nodded without looking at him.

“I’ll let myself out.” Peter said, nodding. “James.” His eyes flicked to James in farewell, and James returned it.

James and Thomas waited in silence until they heard the door fall shut, then Thomas sighed.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He said, admittedly. James stood slowly.

“The larger the show of force, the smaller the number likely to fight back.” He was talking mostly to himself as James slowly approached from behind. “Maybe none of them will.” He considered.

“But how many of them would mean it?” James said, his voice close behind him. Thomas stood up straight, and turned around to face him. “How many of them would simply return to piracy the moment they had the chance?”

Thomas smiled. “Do you have an honest stance on this or are you just here playing devil’s advocate?”James opened his mouth, then closed it, and looked away. “Apologies my lord. I was…” He paused. “…distracted tonight.”

“I noticed.” Thomas smirked, straightening himself, hands clasped behind his back. James met his eyes with his head bowed just slightly, a smile on the edge of his lips. Then they wandered down, slowly, his chest, his waist, his thighs, before flicking straight back up to meet Thomas’s gaze. He wasn’t smiling anymore.

It only took one step forward for Thomas to close the space between them. His hands came forward and landed on James’s shoulders as he leaned in. James met him there eagerly, and breathed in sharply through his nose as Thomas held him firmly, kissed him softly.

James brought his hands gently to Thomas’s waist and let himself be kissed. Thomas always kissed so meaningfully, pointedly even, and James hadn’t gotten tired of just letting it happen.

Thomas pulled his lips away and nuzzled lazily between James’s nose and cheek, dragging his nose down and leaving kisses along James’s jawline and neck. James’s breath hitched and his fingers curled into Thomas’s shirt when Thomas kissed that certain spot on his neck just below his ear. Then Thomas sighed with contentment, and buried his face in the crook of James’s neck and shoulder.

“ M’tired.” Thomas mumbled.

James snorted, and pouted, still holding his hands against Thomas’s back. “That’s… not what I wanted to hear.”

Thomas groaned apologetically. “Let’s go to the guest bed.” He said. “I don’t want to wake her.”

“Good plan.” James nodded, approvingly, not entirely sure what Thomas was implying. The man was often an enigma, but James wouldn’t have it any other way.

o-o-o

Thomas’s touches were lazy and fumbling as he dragged his hands up under James’s shirt, face buried in the pillow next to his neck, breath heaving. James was half-convinced Thomas’s hands were the only part of him still awake as they followed the same circular pattern and he breathed softly into James’s ear.

“If you’re really that tired you should tell me now.” James said. Thomas laughed and he sounded half-awake. “I’d rather you not fall asleep with your cock in me.” James spoke without missing a beat. There was still humor in his tone, but Thomas’s movement stopped.

James froze as Thomas slowly lifted his head from off the pillow, hair mussed, eyes puffy and still half-closed but somehow alert. He raised two fingers and touched them to James’s lips, dragging them down his chin, his neck, between the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, over his chest as his breath shook…

“Say that again.” Thomas spoke in a hoarse whisper, eyes fixed on his mouth.

James’s eyes were wide. Something had clearly been stirred in Thomas and it was the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen to watch him with those dark, wanting eyes while on his knees between his thighs.

“I want your cock in me.” James improvised, eyes stayed locked to Thomas’s. He could have sworn Thomas moaned gently before crushing his lips against James, hands pawing at the hem of his trousers.

Tired Thomas had instantly transformed into ravenous Thomas and James could hardly keep up with the sudden change of pace. The next thing he knew Thomas had tugged his trousers mid-way down his thighs and was still tugging eagerly to get them further.

James lifted his feet to help and Thomas had them torn off and on the floor in a matter of seconds, and then crawled back up between James’s thighs to catch his lips in another kiss.

James inclined against his mouth, quickly invaded by his tongue, teeth scraping his bottom lip. He arched his hips as Thomas ground down against him, hand wrapped around his cock.

“Thomas…” James breathed when their lips parted, and Thomas immediately buried his face in James’s neck so James could feel hot puffs of breath against his shoulder.

“James.” Thomas gasped, almost as if he were replying, or maybe even mocking. His thumb pressed hard against the head of James’s cock, coaxing a moan, his fingers to curling tightly into the sheets.

Thomas raised his head again, sat up, but didn’t remove his hand. 

“Tell me what you want.” He demanded, squeezing gently before jerking his hand fast up and down. Thomas wanted him to speak, that was clear, but he was having trouble with that soft, skilled palm and fingers working wonders between his legs. Thomas seemed to understand this after a few moments, and slowed down.

James shot forward, propping himself up on one arm and kissed Thomas’s mouth, cupped his face in one hand and held his gaze as he spoke. “I want you to fuck me.” James whispered, tone as needy and passionate as Thomas wanted it to be. “I want to feel you inside me, Thomas—,” He was almost begging, and Thomas was losing his mind.

“—Please.” Now he _was_ begging.

Thomas pushed him onto his back with a hand to his chest, and leaned sideways, yanking open the drawer next to the bed and fumbling around for the only thing inside it. He found a small glass jar quickly, and pulled it out.James adjusted himself, spreading his legs eagerly at the sight of it, and Thomas couldn’t look for fear of letting it run away with him as he coated his fingers. He couldn’t get this done fast enough, but he knew it couldn’t be rushed. He’d only been with James the way he was asking twice before, and hurting him would ruin everything.

He froze, dumbfounded, when James smashed his hand into the jar of salve, scooped up a liberal amount, and brought his hand down to his entrance, throwing his head back, toes curling as he worked it in.

Thomas stared.

James’s fingers disappeared inside himself. One, then too, his thighs quivering, mouth panting, eyes shut tight.

Thomas idly coated his own cock with the salve he already had in hand, eyes fixed on the sight before him. Of James, preparing himself for him and knowing he was going to have to give him everything he wanted. He wanted to.

James pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself to spread his legs a little wider, looking at Thomas’s eyes between them, until they drifted down to his cock, which pointed straight out.

“Well?” He questioned through clenched teeth, and Thomas put one knee on the bed, heart racing as James eagerly raised his hips. He braced one hand on his waist, and used the other to align himself.

James watched Thomas’s face, his wet, pink bottom lip dropped open as he watched himself begin to disappear into James’s body. James tensed and grit his teeth as the head pressed into him, but didn’t want to look away. Thomas lifted his eyes to meet his once it passed the threshold, as if asking permission to continue.

“Fuck me Thomas.” James sputtered, and Thomas pushed in further, moaning under the pressure, the tightness of having James wrapped around him. He pulled back out, then thrust his hips forward again, feeling James open up to welcome him further.

James stuttered out his name over and over again as Thomas pulled down, then drove back in, further each time, slowly getting faster, aiming downward and repeating the movements that made James’s voice rise the highest. He held James tightly by both his hips, thumbs digging into his abdomen as he started to pound in as far as he could go, watching to James try to muffle his own voice with the back of his hand as he cried out.

Thomas reached up to catch James’s hands at the wrists, moving them away from his mouth, and angling himself down and wrenching forward, slamming into the spot he knew would make James lose any semblance of control.

Sure enough, James cried out so loudly Thomas was half-sure Miranda would be disturbed from her sleep. Nothing about the sound was unpleasant, though, he was sure she would agree. The sound of James unmuffled cry in the middle of the night, followed by a gasp as he threw his head back and shut his eyes tight.

Thomas reached up and touched his face. He knew the sound of James experience pleasure as opposed to pain by now, but he still had to ask.

“Are you all right?”

Thomas’s voice was so gentle, his touch so soft, so Thomas.

James grit his teeth. “I’m great.” He said, and he was. “Fuck me.” He looked Thomas in the eye and huffed the words out between breaths. Thomas obliged.

He held James by the hips and started to pound into him in rhythm, a rhythm that James’s gasps and grunts started to follow along with. It was already hard to hold on, with his wet mouth hanging open, those sounds coming out, all while wrapped so tightly around his cock and begging for harder, faster, more…

“God, James.” Thomas leaned forward, tucking his arms under James’s shoulders and pressing their bodies together as he slammed his hips forward. He buried his face in James’s neck and pressed his lips against it as he moved. He slid his hand down between them and wrapped it around James’s cock. In response he received a particularly loud moan and the muscles around his cock tightened as James bucked up into the hand.

Thomas was losing it, he had to slow down. He sat up back on his knees, working James’s cock in his hands as he writhed beneath him, delivering slow, timed thrusts. James looked only half-coherent, and Thomas smiled, noticing a bit of drool on his lip when he opened his eyes and looked down at Thomas touching and fucking him.

“Fuck.” James through his head back when Thomas pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, and Thomas paused to let his eyes rake over the sight. James’s chest was littered with short orange hairs, his shoulders with freckles, along with his cheeks and around his eyes. His body was stretched out as much as it could be, the sheets crunched up in his tight fists on either side of him. His red hair against the white pillowcase, his body against the white sheets, his sheets, his bed. It was beautiful to behold and sometimes he still wasn’t sure how he’d been so lucky.

“Thomas…” James murmured, brow furrowed, and Thomas realized he’d stopped moving. James gasped when he thrust his hips, and started moving his hand up and down the length of James’s cock.

In a swift movement he lifted one of James’s legs over his shoulder for better access to that spot. He was nearing his own end and he wanted James to be right there with him.

“James.” Thomas breathed, watching as the top of James’s head was almost hitting the headboard. _“James.”_ He said his name again, and he felt James’s cock swell in his hand. 

“Thomas.” James answered. “I’m—,” He didn’t get another word out before he bucked his hips up, muscles clenching around Thomas’s cock as he spilled himself in his hand. Thomas held tightly to James’s hips, driving himself as deep as he could go, collapsing forward as he came until his forehead pressed against James’s stomach.

When he was finished, he left a kiss just above James’s naval, before tilting his head up to look at him. James was looking back down at him, and smiling.

“Still tired?” He asked.

“Not at all.” Thomas laughed gently, and buried his face in James’s stomach as he shimmied his hips backward to pull out. He kissed his way down the trail of hair on his stomach, then along the length of his penis, which twitched under his lips as James tensed.

“Careful.” James mumbled. “You don’t know what my stamina’s like.” He warned, a smirk on his lips.

Thomas looked up to him with wide eyes. They’d never gone more than once in a night. So often Miranda was there with them and with the three of them at once it was more than satisfying as well as exhausting.

But the thought of James being immediately ready for more… he swallowed hard.

James grinned at him knowingly, and Thomas felt incredibly outmatched as he raised an arm to rest it under his head.

“Give me a few minutes.” Thomas said, pulling his trousers on. “I want to make sure we didn’t wake her.” With that, he left the room. Left James in his bed, waiting for him to come back for a second round.

His life was amazing.


End file.
